


Birdcage

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentions of Underage Abuse, Slow Burn, more tags to be added as the story progesses, some slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: Being raised since the age of ten by Doflamingo, Law is a hopeless puppet in his uncle's game of life. Living every day under the order of a sociopath that pumps the gutters of society with any and every fix a person could look for. Law dreams of a better life for himself but, is too intimidated by the abuse he endures to ever act on his own will. That is, until a certain straw hat forces his way into Law's life and melts the steel beams caging Law's heart. A budding romance has no place in the Donquixote family, yet he can't keep himself from falling for the younger man.This fic will be based loosely around the Dressrosa saga. Big warning here that this fic will get increasingly darker.





	1. Encounters

It’s not that Law had plans or even homework to do, it’s that he was fucking walking down the dankest streets of Dressrosa at night carrying 5 damn ounces of white in his trench coat while it’s starting to rain. 

He was also annoyed at how below him it was to be making a delivery to the crippled duck of the organization but; everyone else was busy and his boss or bastard relative DonQuixote Doflamingo demands upfront bulk sale to maximize profit while minimizing risk. Making the med student do it meant that he didn't have to pay him, “paying for his schooling, apartment and food” as blackmail to “convince” him. So here law was, walking to the dealer’s grungy apartment in South Town. The dimly lit street lights did little to encourage his walk to the old complex. Rundown brick buildings surrounded him with each step on the puddled pavement, grimy and cookie-cutter. One of the last living remnants of Senator Riku's work in affordable housing and gentrification of low class districts. Sure they were still affordable but they hadn't been given any maintenance in years. Occupied windows shattered, burn marks from the fire a few months back, needles and trash littering the ground; every alley lined with shanties to those less fortunate. Closed business’ and these buildings hollow shells, swept under the rug of Uptown since the scandal. 

Law hated it, this disgusting scenery was an eyesore, but an articulated one, without people living shitty lives there would be no customers. So the noirette resigned himself to pressing the buzzer of said complex, ducking under the warped outcrop of the complex as best he could to avoid the rain. 

Within a few moments a loud voice boomed with more power than anticipated, causing Law to jump "HELLO THIS IS LUFFY I'M EATING CHICKEN RIGHT NOW" 

Law grimaced, checking the number again to make sure he hadn't buzzed the wrong person. "Is Bellamy there?" The rain was hitting his back sending chills deeper down his spine by the moment. Damn he hated these stupid runs... 

"BELLAMY!!" The voice screamed over the buzzer, no fucking care of who was subjected to the sound of fingernails scraping against a chalkboard. Law heard Bellamy grumble something in the background and thumbed the buzzer, unlocking the rusted gate. Law huffed and trotted up the concrete stairs, careful of his step. Mumbling to himself how someone could sound that wired. He probably was skeeting or something.

Within seconds he was graced by the pungent odor of weed, though somewhat welcoming compared to the sour smell of the halls. "Heartboy! Whatup my man? Didn't expect you to be the delivery boy!" The shaggy blond tried to give him a sideways hug, bong held loosely in occupied hand. Law skirted past the touch and moved to the center of the room, surveilling the others there in their various states. Some faceless busty blonde obviously passed out from Xanax, a short kid with a straw hat on his head chatting with great gusto to a guy with goggles and dreads. Nothing out of the ordinary he supposed.  
One never to let his guard down, he continued standing close to the door “Family shit. Here." Law gruffed, showing the two ziplock bags of snow per order

Bellamy snatched the bags and sat down on the couch, immediately weighing out a few eight balls while rubbing a bit across his teeth to check. After a few seconds his eyes brighten, looking up to Law with a satisfied expression, "Thanks dude! I gotcha money transferred already, I'm sure you already know otherwise you wouldn't be here" 

Law nodded, but before he could get a word out the kid with the straw hat was in front of him, offering a chicken wing "Hey I'm Luffy! Try this" For fucks sake, the person was just as annoying as the voice. At such close proximity he could see the kid was surely sober, ADHD he suspected.

Law swatted the offering away with disdain, making the brunette frown questioningly "You're not a weird vegetarian are you? Nami is. It's gross, she tries to trick me into eating that fake meat. But I can tell by the smell every time! She isn’t fooling me. Do you eat fake meat? Why don't you eat meat? I love meat." The kid-Luffy rambled, staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Law felt his heart jump, anxiety crawling in his veins along with the invasion of his bubble. 

Before he could shoo the brunette off he was interrupted again by the guy wearing goggles, pulling the kid to the side; rubbing his neck nervously "Sorry, Luffy is just really hyper, he does this a lot." The guy turned to Luffy and led him back to the table where a huge bucket of chicken sat half empty with scolds hidden behind his palm. 

Bellamy coughed, catching Law's attention "Wanna hit this?" He asked between hacks, holding up his bong to Law. The niorette shrugged and fished a lighter out of his pocket, never one to turn down anything free knowing that Bellamy didn't have the wits or balls to lace anything. 

Inwardly he was grateful to have something to ease his anxiety of that kid being in such close proximity to him. Luffy continued his loud discussion of the evening he had planned with his friends, rattling off names one after another as if they were sitting at the table with the dreaded man known as Usopp. Law sighed deeply before sparking the bowl, soothed by the familiar bubbling of water and harsh inhale of surprisingly high quality weed. Immediately feeling a harsh head rush that was unlike anything he had smoked before. He felt lightheaded and immediately reached for the knife in his pocket, shocked back into his state of anxiety "What the fuck did you do to this?" He hissed, other had in a vice grip around his phone. 

Bellamy shot his hands up in defense, chuckling with a playful smile on his scarred face "Nothing dude! It just tobacco and weed! It won't kill ya" Luffy and Usopp snickered at the table, amused by Law's display. The niorette flushed, noting the taste was a mixture of the two, head rush subsiding to a mellow buzz He felt somewhat embarrassed for not knowing, he wasn’t big into that kind of stuff anyways. 

The shaggy blonde took the bong from his hand to pack another hit, handing it off to Luffy. The brunette's eyes bore into Law's peripherals, focused on him. "So you're the guy who supplies Bel?" Law shrugs silently walking past the couch to the door, the kid grabbed his wrist, face stretching with wide grin before he puts his lips to the pipe. Laughing on the exhale "I like you!" Luffy smiles with a mouth full of smoke "Come to my party!" His order seemed firm and somehow Law was intrigued by the kid, faintly considering the offer as an excuse to be away from his family, even if just for a little while.

Before he could utter a response Usopp seemed to choke on his chicken, gawking with horror "L-Luffy! You don't even know his name! For all you know he could be a killer cartel maniac!" He wasn't too far off... Luffy just gave the man that stupid goofy grin again, turning to face his friend "No he's not! I can tell." turning to Law "he seems like a nice guy!" Usopp grumbled something along the lines of Law murdering their household in their sleep and took the bong from Bellamy, taking a deep inhale, the guy seemed to have anxiety just as bad as Law. The four of them, sans the tramp snoozing, sat in silence before Law phone buzzed, Bepo conveniently texted him at just the perfect time, asking if he wanted to go to a party tonight with Shachi and Penguin. Relief flooded through him knowing he would be out of this tempting yet weird situation and quickly thumbed the screen. "I have to go. Maybe another time." Law mumbles and making a Beeline to the door before anyone could protest. 

Why did that kid make him want to go? Perhaps it was the unreasonable trust and positive energy he radiated in just a short encounter. Any escape from his family sounded good right now. Down right tempting even but, he couldn't just go from house to house as if he didn't have a target on his back. They were always watching. HE was always watching. Law scolded himself as he texted Bepo an address of a diner to meet him at; stepping out into the downpour of rain that flooded the grimy streets of South Town. Maybe he did need some time to relax, midterms were weeks away and the family wasn't ever without work for him to do. Law decided tonight he could let loose for a few hours, call his chauffeur by 2 and get some studying in, take an adderall from Buffalo and get to class tomorrow. It was a fleeting plan as his slightly buzzed mind drifted back to that stupid straw hat.


	2. Monkey's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is lame I know, getting warmed up to writing again can be hard. But this chapter is much more refined. Hope you enjoy!

As they pulled up to the massive house on the outskirts of the city Law felt another wave of panic flow through his veins. His grey eyes taking in the magnificent beauty of the mansion, three stories with a wrap around balcony, cars littered across the 2 acre front lawn that was surprisingly well maintained from what he could see. Partygoers were pouring out of every crevice of the home as if they were stuffed like a cannoli. The pearly white exterior a stark contrast to the crowd of shirtless men and scantily clad women. Fine marble pillars supported the 50 or so people crammed on the top balcony. Shachi’s description of the event was an understatement. It seemed to have a whole college worth of young adults swarming inside he noted as they rounded the front entrance. Law’s chauffeur pulled the sleek black Aston Martin they had arrived in to a stop, engaging the doors for his four passengers, Law apprehensively glanced at Bepo to see the chubby blonde looked just as nervous as he felt while Shachi and Penguin openly worshipped the “heaven” they had just absconded to. 

“This shit looks crazy dude! I had no idea we were gonna be at Monkey’s party!” Shachi practically creamed his pants as the butterfly doors raised, the two scrambling over one another to get out without looking back to their other friends. Law followed behind them at a slower pace to match Bepo’s shy scuttles. The pair in front of them yammering about some girl Penguin had met in his yoga class, the apparent reason they were there. 

As the chauffeur pulled out of the driveway, his last chance to escape was gone. When Bepo invited him to come Law had expected to arrive at another apartment like their own with a few of his quiet friends inside listening to downtempo music or a board game night, certainly not this castle of hedonism. Whoever this “Monkey” was probably got his name from his house looking like a fucking jungle, the inside even more packed than he expected from his view at the entrance. Law sighed and fished a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, sparking up one as an excuse not to go inside yet. The blonde scooted next to him and took out his vape, dripping some liquid in the tank “S-Sorry, I didn’t know it was this kind of party...” Bepo muttered between puffs of vapor, the pair watching the shower of rain come down to a trickle.

The niorette shrugged, taking a deep drag “You’re fine, Shachi knew I’d only come if he convinced you to get on board.” Law rocked back on his heels, preparing himself for the madness he knew he was going to walk into. Exhaling his smoke away from the taller male he pondered just what they had told their friend to convince him it would be a good idea to come here. 

Bepo nodded, still flushed. “They said it was gonna be really chill…” Of course they did, this wasn’t the first time his friends had forced the reserved duo into a large group of people by backhand tactics. Law doubted he would even see the two til the end of the night so he didn’t understand why they always insisted he and Bepo come. “Maybe there will be some nice people?” Ever the optimist the blonde was, at least when it concerned Law’s mood as well. 

Law let out a soft sigh, taking one last drag he said goodbye to the peace of their moment alone and tossed his cigarette in a puddle, resigning himself to the next three hours he would have to spend in this place til his chauffeur came back to pick them up. Solemnly the pair began their wading through the crowd of partygoers. 

The stench of split beer, weed and sweaty bodies slammed his senses. A guy rocking a giant afro playing guitar for a room of people headbanging, scantily clad girls grinding up against anything within proximity, a beer pong tournament on the dining room table with sore losers booing drunkenly, people lining the stairs to chat and take a break from the crowd below. As he walked in further, zeroing in on the alcohol that would take an edge off of his anxious state he was grabbed by a busty brunette half naked with a solo cup threatening to slip out of her loose grasp. “Hey cutie, you here alone?” She slurred, leaning against his chest, forcing Law’s panic attack to set in. He shoved her away with a grimace, disgusted by her contact “Yes, he’s right there.” Law threw a thumb back at Bepo who was on his heel looking timid as ever as he wrung his fingers, the tall blonde waves with a small smile. The two of them having formed a pact years ago to be each other’s “boyfriend” when it came to unwanted advances. The drunk girl pouted and stumbled off to the next guy with her tail between her legs. 

Thankfully she wasn’t persistent and Law was able to make it to the kitchen in time to see another girl with silky black hair down to her waist pop open a fresh keg much to the guest’s delight. It was a slight relief seeing everyone around him pouring themselves copious amounts of drinks, Law always having had a problem with approaching people for anything. Bepo took a prefilled solo cup from the girl with a smile, thanking her for the beer as he took one for Law too. The niorette smirked, Bepo’s meek personality always took the back seat when Law was anxious by some instinctive need to support his friends he assumed. Law thanked his friend for the beer and the two exited the packed kitchen as quickly as they appeared in search of a quieter place to stake out the rest of their time here.

The second floor was only slightly less occupied than the first Law realized as he ascended the marble staircase, stepping to the railing where only a few people were. The med student sighed as he and Bepo tucked themselves into a corner, sipping the surprisingly high quality beer in his cup, a stout he decided upon the second sip. The drink did little to comfort him though just having something in his hand was like an anchor. He let the chilled liquid run down his throat to pool a warm sensation in his gut. “It’s not bad” he mumbled, the chubby blonde nodded as he sipped as well. 

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence as they observed the party. Law noticed the woman who had poured their drinks was reading a rather intimidating looking book in the foyer with a glass of wine in her hand. It looked out of place yet perfectly natural, as if she did such things every night. No one seemed to bother her as she sipped her glass of red silently between pages of her tome. The niorette was slightly jealous of how relaxed she seemed with her wine and book. A woman of good taste he decided, assuming she was just there to babysit the downstairs. 

His eyes trailed from her to the paintings on the wall. One enormous family portrait above the front doors catching his eye. A serious looking man with slicked back hair and a jagged scar running across the entire left portion of his face was dressed to the T a fine suit rested in a throne like chair. His assumed wife; a beautiful peach blonde woman that didn’t appear a day over 20 held a graceful smile along with a toddler on her hip. The boy was sporting a goofy grin, his two front teeth missing and hand gripping his mother’s white gown as he hung off of her like a koala, or a baby monkey perhaps. He too sported a scar just under his left eye. Two boys were standing at the man’s other side one with black and the other with bleach white blonde hair. They looked a bit more schooled than the tot but not by much. The two had wide shit eating grins as they held small puppies in their arms. The family was surrounded by an array of beautiful flowers, the sour frown of the father a stark contrast of the beaming family and scenery. It was a phenomenal painting, the realism down to the reflections of their iris’ spoke to the money they paid for such an artist. Law envied the people in the painting, a whole family that looked happy, even the serious man seemed content. Life wasn’t always the perfect painted image though, he was sure this family had their own problems, the party all around him shows that. Nothing is ever what it appears to be. The host is probably burying their pain in pleasure and vices the same as everyone else. Law could sympathize with said host, money and power never brought happiness along with it. 

The med student sighed and turned to rest against the balcony, not liking where his train of thought was headed. Taking a big gulp of his drink the niorette faced his friend who was surprisingly chatting it up with a short kid who looked considerably out of place at this party. A tiny boy with soft chocolate curls and big doe eyes holding of all things, a giant plume of cotton candy. The pair looked to him, Bepo’s smile bright, “Law this is Chopper! He has a cotton candy machine!” The blonde looked elated, his favorite treat here of all places? The party certainly was unusual the longer one stayed, a woman reading a giant tome and a kid with cotton candy. Law took another sip of his stout and nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Yah! It’s in our game room, you want some too?” The little kid seemed ecstatic to make a new friend and Law couldn’t help but smirk at how Bepo and the kid-Chopper- had hit it off. He shrugged and followed after the two. Knowing nothing better awaited him out here. 

The trio weaved through the crowded hallways that thinned in populus after turning so many corners he wasn’t sure if he could find his own way out, passing regal pieces of art and too many doors to keep count of as they continued to the game room. Chopper stopping at a rather large door and ushered the other two in. The game room was massive, bigger than any room he had seen so far. An atrium of some sort as it had a grassy lawn for flooring and a magnificent glass ceiling shielding them from the patter of rain outside with a large Adam tree covering most of the view outdoors with its expansive branches, an old wooden swing hanging from a limb. Law was amazed just looking around at the gorgeous flowers that resembled the ones of the painting in the foyer, every color of the rainbow organically blending with one another to provide a sunny aura on this dreary day. He felt like he was in a dream. A handful of partygoers were seated in plush lawn chairs and a throne like seat facing away from him as the small group of people cackled at someone telling a very animated story with an obviously long forgotten ninja movie playing on the projector in front of them. He felt somewhat at peace here. It was almost impossible to comprehend that that this was still the same home he walked into. 

The boy ushered them over to the cotton candy machine with glee, ignoring the group on the other end of the expansive room. The bar bearing said cotton candy machine was filled to the brim with an assortment of things, finger sandwiches, chips, tangerines, mounds of chocolate, a fully stocked shelf of assorted liquors of expensive taste, more meat and hamburgers than he cared to count on a hot bar attached. Chopper noticed his gaze and smiled from behind the bar as he climbed onto a stool to makeup for his height, organizing his tools to roll the candy floss “You can have whatever you like! We don’t mind.” The boy beamed as he handed a joyous Bepo the giant wand of sugary sweetness within moments. Law walked around the bar to grab a decanter of something brown and took a whiff. High quality scotch he smirked and grabbed a tumbler to fill. The boy leaning over to drop a few ice cubes in “I don’t fancy the stuff but Zoro says it’s better with ice.” 

Bepo was overjoyed, gushing to the kid about how he had never had such a giant piece of the treat before, to that the boy just blushed and waved his hand dismissively, pushing to compliment aside to include Law in the conversation. “So Bepo here told me you’re a med student? What field of study do you plan on pursuing for grad school?” 

The med student sighed into his sip and shrugged “Hopefully going to concentrate my studies in pediatric cardiology, but really any form of surgeon would entertain me.” Law spoke openly, it was rare someone was interested in his studies. 

Surprisingly the kid beamed at his goal, fishing out his wallet to pull out a student ID to show Law “You’d never believe it but I’m in my 3rd year of general ed right now!” Chopper beamed with pride, his entire being alight with joy “I’m going in for pediatric oncology! I’m only 18 so no one takes me seriously yet but one day I hope to help cure childhood cancer, at the very least help in making accurate diagnosis’ to give children the best possible care I can. It’s so interesting meeting someone with a similar passion! Maybe we’ll even intern together one day?” This party kept getting more and more interesting, an 18 year old prodigy? Someone that young so far along in his schooling should be given much more credit than the child he outwardly appears to be. The pair spoke of their current university, surprised they haven't had a common class yet or at least seen one another. 

Deciding at a later date to exchange personal notes Chopper offered his number, much to Law’s pleasant surprise as Bepo looked a bit lost between the two of them discussing the fine inner workings of the human body, theory and professors they shared, resigning to tap away at a mobile game with his thumb and munching absently on the cotton candy. Once saving the contact Law steered their conversation back towards menial things, favorite shows, food, games they frequently played. Things that his chubby friend could talk about. The little brunette leaned over the counter, laughing between mouthfuls of candy floss at Bepo’s latest try at a shooter video game, the three pitching back and forth with the ease of old friends. It was surprising for Law to be in such a pleasant mood in a foreign place but Chopper just had a certain presence about him that made the niorette feel comfortable in the same way Bepo and his assortment of foster animals did. It may have been the nice liquor pooling in his bloodstream, but it felt like more than that, it’s been years since Law has had a new friend, why not his fellow med student? 

Law muttered a thanks when Chopper filled his tumbler again mid-sentence about some new game he was playing. The niorette tuned out at the name of it, instead choosing to listen to the outrageous story being told by the guy across the room. His voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it til a chorus of laughter erupted, bouncing off of the walls, “Usopp you’re a riot! Tell another! One with Ninjas this time!!” Fucking. Strawhat. The kid and his friend from Bellamy’s apartment were here. Slowly Law began to piece it all together, the invitation, the painting, that infectious laugh, the name “Monkey” certainly was befitting of the guy. The warm scotch was starting to make his stomach tingle and mind heady, the image of a monkey with a straw hat swinging on a tree caused a smirk to rise from his permanent scowl. Looking at Chopper he guessed that he was the toddler in the painting and Strawhat was his older brother, maybe he would meet the grown up version of the blonde boy here tonight as well. 

Chopper rolled his eyes with a smile “My roommates are kinda weird.”He confessed with a sigh, seeming embarrassed in the company of more mellow individuals “but they’re really caring, wanna go see what all the commotion is about?” the kid already jumping off of the stool. 

Bepo nodded behind his second plume of candy and with liquor in hand, Law felt confident enough to join the others, a bit of apprehension in his gut but nothing close to what he was feeling before being stuffed like a sardine downstairs. He could relax a bit in smaller numbers. 

A man with pastel green hair leaned back and rose his drink in greetings as the trio joined the group, taking a seat together on a plush chaise lounge beside a busty redhead with the biggest stein Law had ever seen smiled and took the blunt being passed to her by an outrageously flamboyant man with blue hair pinned back by sharp sunglasses. She took a couple puffs and looked over to Law and Bepo “Who’s your new friends Chopper?” 

Law shinked a bit into himself, staring down at the grass below his feet, not so sure about how he felt with such a crew, but it was still better here than downstairs. Chopper introduced Bepo and looked over to Law “...and uhh. Sorry I didn’t catch your name?” The two men and woman looking intently for an answer which made his skin crawl. 

He paused with apprehension for a moment, “Trafalgar.” Law only let his friends call him by his first name. Not wanting to be too casual with strangers. 

The girl smiled and raised her stein “Well cheers, nice to meet ya. I’m Nami.” The name ringing a bell. 

The blue haired name stood and made some weird gesture “And I’m Franky, SUUUUPPPERRR nice to meet you!” everyone giggling at his theatrics except Law. The guy had a speedo on for fucks sake, what a weirdo. Chopper wasn’t kidding when he said his group of friends were strange. 

“And I’m Zoro, that’s Luffy and Usopp wrestling on the ground.” Well he at least seemed normal. Law could see himself grabbing a drink with a guy like that.

Law nodded, “I met those two earlier this evening actually” Bepo looked over with a confused expression, looking like he almost felt left out by not knowing this. 

Zoro seemed piqued at this and leaned forward a bit with a smirk on his face, “How?” As if something big was about to ensue.

It was a simple question that he hated to answer but he was buzzed enough to answer honestly, knowing to would come out eventually “I’m the plug for Bellamy.” he admitted, “Those two were already at the apartment when I arrived.” 

The three nodded, surprisingly not immediately jumping to see if they could get a line off of him or exchange numbers. It was refreshing honestly. Zoro commented absently that was cool, looking almost as if he had been let down and took another sip of his bottle. 

“Heh, Luffy isn’t someone you can forget huh? He’s got a way about him” Nami said as she leaned back to pull her long curls into a bun. Not waiting for an answer to her statement she leans forward to the coffee table and straightened out a line “I’m not huge into coke but you have good stuff, want a line? She offered, dividing two. Law shook his head, not partial to the substance because he was always around it. Nami shrugged and leaned down to snort one, offering the other to Franky. Law honestly hated the stuff, it made him too aware and his anxiety ramped up. He hated feeling like he was following down the footsteps of his uncle, Doffy always rubbing his gums with the white power and going into a rage fit more times than not. These guys seemed to handle it well though. Everything was fine in moderation he felt.

A loud cackle came from the duo a few feet away, engrossed in some wrestling match Luffy had just won by pinning Usopp with one leg stuck in the air at a painful angle “I win!” Luffy grins, letting go of his friend and bounding over to the throne like chair from the painting. The brunette took the blunt from Zoro with his usual grin, thanking him before looking over to the new pair. The kid’s eyes brightened immediately “Hey guy! You did come to my party!” Luffy seemed elated to see Law, which came across a bit flattering, but the kid was obviously just filled to the brim with energy. 

He shrugged, “Actually my friend Shachi dragged me along. Honestly I didn’t expect to show up to yours” Luffy seemed a bit disappointed, tilting his head like a curious dog before shrugging it off. 

Nami piped up from her set “Shachi? Oh man I forgot all about him.” The busty redhead grumbled. “Eh, nothing I can do now, I’ll just apologize when I see him at yoga next week.” Law could see why Shachi dragged him along now, wanting to show up for the beauty in Law’s Aston to get closer to what’s under her pants. What a cunt. 

Luffy seemed to completely disregard her comment, still watching Law like he was the most interesting person in the world. “What’s your name?” The noirette replied the same as before, getting a confused look in response. “Tragla? Torggler? Torrara? Ehh fuck it I’ll call you Torao!” Law felt insulted at being named like he was some pet but didn’t comment, just accepting it. It was better that the obvious blabbermouth had a different name for him, less of a risk getting caught if the kid talked to the wrong person.

Bepo introduced himself as well, the blonde also becoming a bit more open as the group chatted about school for a few moments. The peaceful moment was short lived though, the anxious guy with dreads returned to the group complaining about Luffy being to rough on him before noticing Law. The dude comically jumped with fear, trembling and pointing an accusing finger to the niorette, “T-That’s the coke guy I was telling you about! He’s dangerous! I swear he’s in the cartel or something!” Usopp exclaimed, making the group collectively groan. 

Before anyone could get a word in Luffy jumped up defensively, “Shut up Usopp! I like Torao! He’s a good guy!” Everyone looked around confused, Law feeling uncomfortable by the unexpected confrontation. Why did the kid have such a high opinion of Law when they’ve only exchanged maybe a dozen words in total? 

Usopp shut up but didn’t look too happy about it, plopping down next to Nami with a huff. It was better to just go with what Luffy wanted, knowing he would beat the shit out of anyone who brought harm to them. So he resigned for now, shooting dirty glances at Law occasionally. The others didn’t seem fazed though, the group smoking and drinking as the movie filled the empty space between their storytelling as the tension dissipated. 

A couple of hours into their meeting casual conversations evolved into a drunken riot of laughter Luffy was on the coffee table with two chopsticks shoved in his nose, groaning like an old man to amuse everyone else. Bepo was rolling on the floor with laughter when Chopper and Franky joined him, the three waving their hands wildly as they danced in unison. The laughter was infectious, Law found himself chuckling at the unabashed display. He had come to enjoy the strange group of friends, admitting to himself that we would hang out with them again given the chance. Their optimism was as infectious as their laughter, he felt akin to revived by their strange antics. How they were so casual yet so intimate. Again he was so grateful that Chopper had brought them to this haven, the night enjoyable compared to his first guess. Law had needed this, a little booze and the new friends that had now claimed him and Bepo as one of their own. He almost felt as though he was a different person with them, like his past and current life had no place among them. Law could forgive Shachi for his backhand tactics getting him here because he was now genuinely enjoying the night. No texts from his uncle or family, just good company and drinks. 

He must have zoned out because next thing he knew his phone buzzed, thumbing the black mirror open he read a text from his chauffeur letting him know that he was parked outside to pick them up. Damn it was 3 already? A pang of loss caused his normal scowl to return. Back to the real world… Even if he never came to this atrium again, saw these people again, he was glad he came. He hasn’t had a good night like this in possibly years. Law sighed and thumbed to his friend’s group chat, sending a mass text that the four’s ride was here. Bepo glancing at his phone before politely ending his discussion with Nami, promising the two would be in contact over something Law hadn’t heard. His phone buzzed with misspelled replies from Shachi and Penguin within seconds. 

Law stood from the circle, sliding his phone into his back pocket. “We gotta go, it was nice meeting you all.” he announced before turning to Chopper, “Could you show us the way out?” The group groaned, not wanting to part from their new friends but allowed it, Chopper standing up to lead them away. Bepo gave Nami a hug and promised once more that he would shoot her a text. The pair waved to everyone but Luffy who was sound asleep, even Usopp seemed cheerful enough, waving back as they followed Chopper out of the game room. Law sighed inwardly as he took one last look at the haven, part of him hoping this wouldn’t be that last time he was here. 

Thanks to Chopper’s expert lead they made it to the car in record time, Shachi and Penguin already seated inside looking slumped as they blabbered to one another incoherently. Law was about to follow Bepo in before Chopper tapped on his shoulder, “Don’t forget we’re gonna compare notes sometime! Maybe we could meet in the cafeteria for lunch one day.” Law nodded in agreement, waving one last goodbye to the kid before climbing in the car, butterfly doors falling closed before the driver rolled up the privacy glass and started the engine. The med student sighed as he watched the castle disappear from his view, not paying much attention as Shachi inquired about their night and Penguin complaining about how he hadn’t met up with Nami. Thoughts slowly returned of his obligations in life, the alcohol in his system the only thing fighting away the depression soon to follow. It was worth the hangover tomorrow to have the reprieve of these thoughts though it was only temporary. The night still replaying in his head to drown his hatred of the life he lived, smiles, laughter, specifically Luffy’s strange attachment to him warmed his empty core. 

Memories were something to treasure and Law had very few to enjoy he mused to himself as he helped Bepo up the stairs, the big guy having had just a bit too much to drink. The niorette helped his best friend to bed once the door was unlocked, warding off his cat who tried to run out the door. Bepo was out cold in his room the second he hit the pillow, leaving Law to take off his shoes for him and throw a blanket over the blonde. It was rare to see Bepo like this so Law wasn’t bothered at all helping him out, checking all of the animal’s food and refilling water before going to the kitchen for a glass himself. It was just past 4 in the morning once he sat at their kitchen bar, sipping his water and munching on some reheated takeout to make sure he didn’t have too bad of a hangover like Bepo was sure to get. He opened his phone absently, surprised when an unknown number had sent him a text a few minutes ago. Curious he opened the message. 

3:47 Hey Torao you didnt say goodbye! >:(

Law blinked, rereading it before responding. He already hated the nickname.

4:02 Who is this?

His phone buzzed again within seconds 

4:03 Luffy :)

The med student sighed, tapping away at his screen, this kid was insufferable

4:03 How did you get my number?

4:04 Chopper gave it to me! Whatcha doing? 

Law took another bite of his food, still buzzed and thinking about the night. At this point he was going to stay up as long as he still had his buzz going, he supposed Strawhat would be okay company to entertain. 

4:05 Eating some takeout.

4:05 Ohh! Yummy i love takeout. Im watching a cool ninja fight movie! Ninjas are my favorite. Whats your favorite movie?

He thought for a moment before replying, he wasn’t much of a movie guru. 

4:07 Clockwork Orange I guess. 

4:07 Never heard of it. Whats it about? :)

Law replied as he threw the empty styrofoam in the trash and headed to his bedroom, passing a snoring Bepo. He sighed as the tension he didn’t know he was holding released at the feeling of truly being home. He slipped out of his sweatshirt and jeans, crawling into bed in his boxers. The feeling of his soft sheets against bare skin was heavenly, he loved his bed and the warm ball of fur that was his cat nestling against his side. He looked to the nightstand which held a picture of him and his father, kissing the tip of his fingers and placing them over his father’s face before turning off the light and rolling over. Law thumbed his phone to reply to Luffy. It was so easy to talk to the kid, he never stopped talking it seemed, the two of them talking about everything from shows to their classes to their favorite foods. By sunrise he had found out many things about the kid, or should he say young adult? The guy was 22 going on 23 in a week, he wants to write and draw his own comic series one day, he loves meat more than life itself and he has a huge heart. Law was beginning to become obsessed with Strawhat, taking in every detail of his words, laughing to his screen at Luffy’s humor, imagining his laugh and smiling face. Damn, the guy was just so interesting. Nothing like the screechy voice that greeted him at Bellamy’s. It was alarming to Law how quickly he hit it off with Luffy. Hell, his entire group of friends, even the weird one. It wasn’t normal for him to make friends so easily. He made his first friends by beating up two of the three on the playground when he was 10, at 25 he still didn’t have any new ones. His father had been a firm believer in “change is good” so he stomached his worries for now as he started nodding off. 

Law sent one last text to Luffy to say goodnight before putting his phone on the nightstand, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the little ball of black and white at his side. When he awoke life would hit him in the face one more. His uncle’s vice-like grip on his life would return, but in this moment he was satisfied with falling into the void of sleep, dreaming of a warm smile and open arms as he did most nights.


	3. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was away from my laptop for a few weeks but, I have a longer chapter this week to make up for it! 
> 
> The plot will really kick off in the next couple of chapters after this one. I just wanted so solidify a few characters and get Law and Luffy's relationship dynamics established before we really get started. 
> 
> I'm expecting this story to be around 40 or 50 chapters so stay tuned! Thank you to everyone who has continued reading ilu all <3

Warning: This chapter includes a hate slur of LGBT+ by an asshole. I do not condone the real use of the word being in the community myself. Also mentions of underage abuse. 

The sweet serenity of sleep shattered at the sound of Law’s phone blasting an annoying jingle next to his head, causing a jump from the man as crashing anxiety filling his chest. With a tired groan Law grabbed his phone, the bright light blinding him in the dark cavern of his room. Rubbing his tired eyes to adjust and squint at the caller id he groaned even louder and threw an arm over his face. It just had to be today didn’t it? Their monthly meetings on the last saturday of every month and he forgot to even take it into account last night. Law knew what was to come but inwardly took another moment to gather himself for the conversation he was about to have. 

With all of his courage and a quick sigh he swiped right to answer holding the phone in front of him without a single word. “Good morning my precious nephew.” A raucous voice cackled on the other end of the line making his gut churn from more than just the alcohol. “I sure hope you didn’t forget our family lunch today, I would be so heartbroken not to see you there.” Law grumbled an affirmation as he crawled out of bed, walking to their living area to grab his laptop, listening to his uncle ramble as he filed through the spreadsheets of the month, clicking print before stumbling over to grab the freshly printed documents from the littered desk in their living room. This day was like clockwork he had decided long ago. Wake up early, print his invoices from the past month, make himself presentable, and sit by his uncle’s side for the entire day. It was exhausting to be around his “family” the trade discussed disgusting to the core of his own moral code, and here he was groomed since the age of ten to be the successor. 

Law listened to his uncle ramble along the entire time pretending to be interested in what the sociopath had to say while getting dressed and tidied up for the day. How senate was boring, bills coming and going on the floor, vetoes and passings, the standard spiel. After half an hour he politely said his goodbyes. Promising to be on time half out of fear of the repercussions of being even a moment late. 

Once he hung up he checked the time, seeing as he had an hour before his chauffeur would be there to pick him up he took the time to make himself a pot of coffee, pour a mug and sit down on his balcony. Dew hung heavily in the springtime, coating the outdoors and leaving a wet sheen over everything that Law touched but the cool morning air was refreshing nonetheless. Law rubbed his tired eyes as he nursed his cup of black coffee.The piping mug filling his gut with warm, bitter affection to quell his nerves and revitalize his wary mind. He watched the city slowly come to life as people scurried on to work, tourists looking around at the towering buildings, taking photos in their cheesy tourist way, dog walkers dragged behind parades of wagging tails and joggers getting their fix of adrenaline for the day. The monotonous display was one that greeted him every morning, one that he enjoyed watching privately overhead.

On mornings like this he often pondered how life could be so simple. A nine to five job, families with warm smiles, a vacation with loved ones. It seemed so inviting, he could hardly understand why people complained about their daily lives. Sure, everyone has struggles, but Law would kill to be in their place. He would only admit it to himself in moments like this that he craved the peace they had. To have a lover, a quiet home to return to every night after a challenging surgery, warm arms to embrace him as his father once did. The only thing that was normal in Law’s life was the few friends he held dear, Bepo’s animals that greeted him every morning in hopes of getting an extra treat behind their foster parents back and the little ball of fur that had nestled into his lap without his notice. Stroking Tang’s back lazily he smiled, thankful for the small things that brightened his hopeless life. “Ya wanna trade lives little guy? Just for the day” He chuckled, the cat locking eyes with his own before stretching and jumping off of his lap, trotting back inside the warm apartment. “I’ll take that as a no.” He smiled, deciding to follow after the feline with the last swig of his bitter drink.

Law placed his mug in the sink before taking the invoices off of the bar, filing through the stack of his binders to find a folder to put it in as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out expecting a text from Doflamingo but to his pleasant surprise it was Luffy. 

11:39: Mornin torao :) wanna hang out?

The noirette rolled his eyes it definitely wasn’t morning but this kid certainly was clingy. In a way he didn’t mind too much but today wasn’t the day to meet up with his friendly acquaintance. 

11:41 Can’t. Gonna be with family for the day.

His phone buzzed back almost instantly. 

11:40 :( Lame wanna hang out tomorrow?

The thought was tempting, he pondered as he organized the documents, sliding the folder in his satchel before responding. The chauffeur would be here soon.

11:47 Maybe, I’ll text you later. 

His phone buzzed back but he ignored it in favor of changing his clothes, slipping into a black pair of slacks and buttoning up a matching black dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves to expose his forearms, allowing air to the new matching tattoos he had gotten a few days ago. After giving himself a quick once over he combed his hair back, spraying the strands to lock them in place. After looking in the mirror once more to make sure he looked presentable Law checked the time and grabbed his bag, giving one last pet to Tang before heading out the door. 

\--

Law took a deep breath as he closed the car door, waving to the chauffeur as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket. Sparking up the cancer stick as he walked up to the entrance of Dressrosa Tower, the ominous skyscraper that housed his uncle’s office. The entire building was dedicated to his senate work with the acception of the top 3 floors, those being apartments for Doflamingo and his chosen family members. All of his teen years he spent trapped under his uncle’s vice like grip. Studying, accounting, selling, being groomed for a future that had already been decided for him. It was a sterling prison in Law’s eyes, an elchilon of despair. Just thinking about it roused a deep fear from his subconscious that Law never could quite define. The man took a deep drag to chase his anxiety away, inwardly meditating in his own way for the meeting to come. It seemed only smoke and drink calmed his nerves these days.

Caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the approaching figure until a hand rested on his shoulder. Law jumped and spun around to face the perpetrator. To his relief it was only Viola, the hispanic woman greeting him with a soft smile on her painted lips. “Good to see you Law. I hope you’ve been doing well.” The woman tugged her coat closer, leaning in to her friend to brace herself from the gust of spring wind that chilled the air. 

Taking another drag Law visibly relaxed, giving his friend a slight smirk. “Same old same old.” He replied, offering her a puff which she took with gusto. The pair stood in a comfortable silence, enjoying the calm before the storm. There was always an underlying camaraderie between the two, both having very similar pasts. They had only spoken about it once in their teens but the sense of companionship stayed. The beautiful woman was an angel among demons, living such a horrible life with an outward sense of compassion. Law knew what she endured by his uncle and held her dear to his heart for it. If he was to succeed Doflamingo as planned there would certainly be some changes upon his death, her freedom being his first order of business. 

The pair walked in pace after their moment of peace, the meeting starting in only five minutes they made it to their seats with a moment to spare. The room was already filled with his family, the spread of food plated and wine being poured by maids at each member’s request. Dellinger sat between his parents staring down at his plate with longing. The spoiled brat impatient to begin. Señor Pink tapping away at his phone as he rejected a maid's offering of fine wine without even a glance up. Pica and Gladius chatting away as his uncle to his side filed through his notes to begin their meeting.

The room fell silent as Doflamingo cleared his throat. “Welcome by dear family, I’m glad to see everyone in attendance today.” Law inwardly scoffed at the statement, as if it was really optional to attend. “I’m excited to report we have achieved record profits this month.” Doflamingo’s wolfish grin grew, “Thanks to Sugar’s efforts, we’ve had a 63% raise in profits.” The room clapped and Law begrudgingly joined, the girl was only 10 and she was sold like some kind of novelty. It disgusted him to his very core knowing what the girl was subjected to by the hand of Doflamingo. Her eyes were blank and unseeing, not even acknowledging the praise from her family in favor of plucking a grape out of her glass of vodka and sucking on it lightly. ‘Record profits’ meant she had been sold to god knows who for more than one evening this week, it was still impossible for Law to fathom how such creatures as those she served existed. What kind of child had to drink to bury their emotions? His uncle was sick. 

“And to my precious nephew, Law.” Law glanced up to Doflamingo with a questioning look. What had he done to deserve praise? “Our dear boy has balanced his sales and schooling perfectly. His GPA for the semester is a 4.9 and his sales are at an all time high.” The blonde looked down to Law with pride as the family gave a courteous clap. Jora patting him on the shoulder and Viola throwing him a thumbs up from across the table. He could also see the resentment in Dellinger’s eyes, the blonde glaring daggers from his spot between his parents. Oh if looks could kill. “My little successor is growing to be a man.” The attention gave Law chills, but he endured as the meeting really started to begin, Jora starting with her report of her girl’s sales. Injuries and diseases were at a low and profits and morale at a high thanks to her and Señor Pink’s efforts. The assassin turned pimp seemed especially dour today but Law could care less, figuring it had something to do with the meeting interfering with his daily pilgrimage to the cemetery. As his mind drifted he zoned out to picking at the Kobe beef on his plate and sipping his paired wine, absently listening to the family discuss earnings, giving his two cents when asked. 

Four hours went by quickly enough as Law simply went through the motions of the meeting. His thoughts constantly returning to the previous night which now seemed to be years ago. Being here, seated by the sociopath that controlled his life was like a slap in the face compared to last night, this meeting a cold reminder that his life path was already paved with the blood and earnings of mentally ill victims drowning their sorrows in their vice of choice. Whether it was Jora and Trebol’s psychedelics, Señor’s call girls, Diamante’s bloodsport underground or Caesar’s cocaine. It seemed as though everyone in this city was chasing some kind of high, physical or chemical and it hurt Law deep down to know that one day he would be the one pulling the strings of others lives but his own life was manipulated just as theirs, if not worse. 

As Doflamingo dismissed the family for a break as dinner was to be served Law gratefully strode to the balcony for a smoke, joining Baby 5, Buffalo and Viola passing around a lighter to spark their respective brands. He took his own stoge out of the pack and lit it quickly, the rush of nicotine settling his nerves temporarily. He knew he was addicted to them but damn if they didn’t release the tension he held with every breath. Law leaned against the balcony as the three conversed. They really were the closest thing he had to family. Like him, raised and trained to be pawns in Doffy’s game of life.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, causing Law to stir from his thoughts. He fished the device out and thumbed his screen, inwardly smiling as Luffy had texted him again. 

11:53 booooooo text me soon im bored

5:16 its later now :) 

Law rolled his eyes, he seemed to do it most every time Luffy shot him a text but replied nonetheless. 

5:18 Still not a good time. 

5:20 boo!!!! >:( im so bored entertain me torao!

How could the guy be bored in such a massive castle? He had five roommates and a fucking game room that looked like a garden for crying out loud. Law was sure that kid had plenty of expensive toys to play with, so why was he so fixated on him?

5:22 I can talk for a couple minutes but I have to return to my family

Law took another drag of his cigarette, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to chat for just a second. He just wanted to feel like a normal person for the moment before he returned to discussions of trafficking and selling bodies. This new figure in his life gave him that, for however long Luffy would be around before he decided he was bored of him. 

5:23 :D good i miss torao! im making a gif right now gonna make a cool ninja fight scene too  
5:23 im gonna make my own show one day. i wanna make anime  
5:23 do you like anime?

He quickly thumbed a reply as Baby 5 wandered over to him, the beautiful woman blowing smoke in Law’s face to catch his attention. Law hacked and glared daggers into her eyes “The fuck do you want?” He gruffed, continuing to type out his reply.

“Traffy texting? I’m shocked” She smirks, unfazed by his aggression “Mr. Antisocial is making friends?” Baby teased, twirling a strand of her hair with her free hand. The two having been raised together she knew him quite well whether he liked it or not.

Law rolled his eyes “I have friends you know. I live with one of them, asshole.” he grumbled. Baby and Buffalo had always teased him growing up, the two stuck like glue while he was the odd one out. 

Baby giggled and waved her hand dismissively. “Yah but it’s not like you ever text them. So who is it? Did you meet some guy~?” He hated how well she knew him sometimes. 

“Just someone who won’t leave me alone” He shrugged, juggling between two conversations. 

Buffalo was behind her in a flash The hulking man was like a hawk drawn to drama “Heh, yah like you’d be talking to someone if you didn’t want to.” The two ganging up on him with matching cheshire grins. 

Viola intervened before he could retort, “He can have friends you know.” She sighed from her seat next to the sliding door. “No need to get in his personal business.” 

“Yah yah, whatever. It’s not like Gladius couldn’t find out for us anyways.” Baby huffed and threw her butt at Viola’s feet, turning on her heel with Buffalo in towe. 

With a sigh of relief at their retreat Law leaned against the railing once more, pocketing his phone before finishing off his own cigarette, taking a puff before giving his thanks and a fresh stoge for her. 

“They’re assholes” She shrugged, cupping the end of the stick to spark it up, giving a deep sigh she smiled “So, who is the lucky person who’s earned my dear Traffy’s attention?” 

Law visibly sunk into himself, lighting up another quickly. Oh how he wished he had his sweatshirt on, he could sink into the fabric and feel its comfort in embarrassing moments like this. Damn formal occasions and these stupid dress shirts. “Some guy I met at a party last night. He won’t leave me alone.” He confessed, fiddling with the raised skin of his fresh tattoos.

The woman chuckled into her hand, “Buffalo’s right. You don’t seem too bothered by it. He must be pretty special.” Perceptive as she was, Law wasn’t sure he could quite confess it to himself, sure, Luffy was interesting but, this was probably just a passing thing, the guy would get bored with him after a while he suspected. 

“Not really. He’s just clingy. I guess new company is fine though.” He couldn’t deny that he had felt a sense of normalcy with Luffy’s crew but he also had to be realistic. Normal people like that weren’t people that he could have a lasting friendship with. Even Bepo, Shachi and Pen wouldn’t be around forever, not with his future Doflamingo had set out in front of him. “They’re not people I can be around in the long run.”

Viola frowned but nodded in understanding. “Even family isn’t something you can keep around in this business.” Her gaze seemed distant with her words, longing for the life she once lived. 

Law could sympathize, he too longed for a life that was behind him. “Heard anything from your niece recently?” Viola shook her head and dropped her butt in the sterling ashtray next to her. 

Before the conversation could progress further they were called back inside to resume their meeting. The pair parting to take their respective seats as Law typed a goodbye to Luffy before pocketing his phone again. Doflamingo would not be happy to have his meeting interrupted. 

Thankfully his uncle seemed to be in a pleasant mood today, no doubt from his earnings this month. The blonde nodding and grinning with every report from his underlings. That was, until law’s phone buzzed in his pocket, not once, but five times. Fucking. Luffy. Shit, why hadn’t he turned his phone on silent. 

Doflamingo snapped his head to grin at Law maniacally, grabbing his shoulder and slamming him down on the table, ripping the phone out of his pocket. “Who or what could be so fucking important for you to interrupted our meeting?” He shoved Law harder into the mahogany. Filing through his phone before slamming the device next to Law’s head. “You have a little boyfriend I see.” He chuckles darkly, angry flames licking behind his gaze. The room chuckles nervously, an angry Doflamingo was a violent one. Why had he done this to himself? He could feel his shoulder being tested against its socket, piercing his spine with electric pain. “Maybe I should just pay this little faggot a visit, see who’s so fucking special that his pointless rambling would interrupt us?” 

Law’s heart sank at the threat, images flooding his mind of Luffy being tortured in a dark basement, beaten within a inch of his life for sending a god damn text. God damnit, why did he think he could have something nice in this life? He prayed to whatever god was out there that Doflamingo’s threat was empty. 

“Law. My office. Now.” Doflamingo gritted out, excusing the family for the day as he released his nephew and stomped out of the dining room. Viola shot him a sympathetic look as she gathered her things, the family making a quick rush out of the door to escape any potential of their leader venting his anger on them. Law resigned himself to his fate, rubbing his shoulder and grabbing his now cracked phone, sliding it in his satchel before making the mournful trek to his uncle’s office. Bracing himself for the pain that would undoubtedly come. 

Inside his office Doflamingo was pacing, his frame tense as he planned his best punishment for his nephew. The little shit couldn’t even turn off his damn phone for a few hours? The fucking ungrateful bastard. Who did he think he was? He had given the brat everything! Was turning his empire he had built from the ground up over to the little prick not enough? He apparently couldn’t even be away from his little worthless friends for a few fucking hours even when it pertained to his fucking future! 

As Law tentatively entered the room Doflamingo snapped his gaze over to the brat, searing anger filling his very being “Who the fuck do you think you are, you ungrateful brat!?” He all but screamed as he slapped his nephew with all of his strength, sending the man to the floor with a loud thud. “I’ve given you everything you could possibly dream of, I only ask for respect in return you fucking sack of shit!” He kicked Law in the gut repeatedly, seeing red as he drove his heel into the man’s ribs. Pressing down threateningly. 

Law looked up to him, air leaving his lungs with the pressure crushing his ribs. “I-I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” he coughed out, taking the punishment in hopes it would satisfy his uncle’s bloodlust so no harm would come to Luffy. Doflamingo’s anger was something that came swift and brutal, the smallest thing would set the power-drunk man into a fit of brutality. “The kid won’t leave me alone. I’ll get another number, I’ll block him, I promise.” Law begged, taking another sharp kick to his side which cause blood to pour from the side of his mouth. 

With another kick Doffy grinned, pulling his nephew roughly to his feet. Twisting his arm behind his back as he dragged the niorette closer, “Today. You know better than to get involved with anyone. I allow your three little friends in your life but, if you fuck this one simple order up. I’ll make sure you never see them again.” Law gulped and nodded as he was released. Cowering in fear. 

Doflamingo’s demeanor changed immediately, his shoulders relaxing as he brought his nephew in for a gentle hug, burying his face in the man’s bruised shoulder. “I do this because I love you.” He whispered against the shell of Law’s ear. “I refuse to let you become a fuck up like your idiot father. Now go, get yourself cleaned up and get the fuck out of my sight. He shoved his nephew away, turning to look over the skyline of Dressrosa in contemplation. “You’ve been doing well lately, so consider this a warning my dear nephew. Don’t disrespect me again.”

Gathering his bearings, Law limped out of the office as quickly as he could to avoid angering his uncle further. Anger and shame hurt worse than the cracked ribs and bruised body of his. He hated his uncle, the fucker was bipolar as shit and spoke such ill words of his late father it pissed him off that he couldn’t speak up against it. He couldn’t even control his own life, how could he even speak up against the insults Doffy lashed out like a verbal beating? He hated himself most of all, he was broken inside from years of this, beatings, orders and the undeniable control the blonde had over him. 

As he stumbled into the guest bathroom he slowly peeled his dress shirt off, letting it rest by the sink as he inspected his wounds. A cracked rib, bruised shoulder and a small bruise forming under his skin. Nothing out of the ordinary, honestly he was lucky it was only this. He had endured far worse in the past. Thus he always carried bandages with him as a result of the frequent beatings. 

Wrapping his chest was a pain, Law stared at his reflection to make sure he applied the bandage as he should, mind drifting to his father as he assessed himself. Corazon would undoubtedly cry to see him like this, bruised and battered, his hair disheveled and his soul broken. He knew what it meant to defy his uncle, his loving father had paid the price for his betrayal. The sadist that was his uncle shot Cora, his own brother right in front of him at the tender age of 10, he could still feel the warm blood splattering across his cheek as he gripped his father’s jacket tight, holding him as Cora took his last breath. It was something that still haunted him into adulthood. His father’s stupid grin as his heart stopped beating, wanting Law to remember him with a smile on is face. A part of him died with Cora that day… perhaps his freedom, or maybe his soul. He wasn’t sure anymore. All he knew now was that he was broken inside, simply going through the motions of his existence without Cora’s guidance and love. 

Law gathered his bandages and threw away the bloodied towels once he was finished, painfully bringing his satchel to rest on his good shoulder before walking out of the suite. He worried over Luffy and his friends safety as he entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the ground floor. He didn’t want to stop talking to him, Luffy was like a ray of sunshine in his dark world, full of optimism and energy that was infectious almost. The guy was a virus that Law had allowed to enter his system. He knew it wouldn’t last but damn if he wasn’t tempted to buy a burner* to keep talking to the kid. Doflamingo didn’t have surveillance in his home, he could buy one that looked exactly like his replacement just in case. 

Why did Luffy have such a profound effect on him like this? He was legitimately considering defying Doflamingo’s order for what? For a guy who would probably drop him on a whim? He couldn’t explain why he felt this way, but something just tugged in his heart, urging him to keep contact with the eccentric man. That smile of his, his laugh, his endless rambling, already it just seemed so natural when keeping the man’s company. Law wanted to get to know him, to understand that vivid and ever changing thought process that was Luffy’s mind. He could keep it a secret from his uncle, if anything, the beatings had taught him how to be sneaky. And sneaky he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Burner is a disposable phone that is usually untraceable.
> 
> Please drop a kudo if you enjoyed this work! It's my first work in almost 5 years and I'm nervous about posting it


	4. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Officially posting chapter 4! This hasn't been re-read yet so please excuse any grammar errors, I'll edit it tomorrow.

Weeks had passed before Law finally agreed to hang out with Luffy. Too busy with upcoming finals, healing bruises and keeping under his uncle’s radar to have time to meet up with the eccentric brunette. It took a week straight of constant pestering texts for Law to cave in. So here he was, sitting at a table outside of a local cafe, revising a paper on neurology as he awaited the straw hat’s arrival. Spring was in full bloom now, the air becoming warmer and more humid by the day as fauna grew livelier by the hour. The med student enjoyed the spring more than any season, the hyperborean sheet of winter melting away in favor of green life erupting from the thawed earth. The world was reborn, ready to incubate life once more. Winter was a dark time, spiritually and physically. A time he would rather hibernate past. So when spring finally arrived Law reveled in it, taking the coming stress of finals with a relatively jovial outlook. 

He thoughts wandered to Luffy as he took a sip of his iced macchiato. After getting his burner they two had been in almost constant contact, more due to Luffy’s fixation of him than anything but, Law couldn’t deny to himself that he rather enjoyed the company of the straw hat. The guy was always sending him pictures he found funny or his work on whatever project he was doing for school. The new company was refreshing in the same way spring was, yet he kept himself at an arm’s length nonetheless. Law believed Luffy was too innocent to deal with his problems. He didn’t want to plague anyone with the burden of his life because he knew that his uncle would come after anyone with the slightest inkling of knowledge as to what he did “after hours” so to speak. Even Bepo and his crew knew nothing more than that he sold coke, his family gathered once a month for a little reunion and his uncle pushed for his academic success. He had to keep it that way to protect those he cared about. Law could take his uncle’s beatings because in the end, he knew Doflamingo would not kill him but, his friends? In a heartbeat. Though his sadistic uncle enjoyed the thrill of the kill, he savored the mental anguish he caused those left behind even more. Law had witnessed it countless times, he was a victim of it himself. 

Before his thoughts could stray down the rabbit hole Law was grabbed from behind, lean arms wrapped around his shoulders in a vice like grip. The med student nearly decked the perpetrator before he realized just who was attached to the offending limbs. 

“Jesus christ Luffy!” Law spun around to glare at the straw hat clad man who seemed unaffected by his aggression. “Warn a guy next time.” 

Luffy just laughed and took a seat in front of him with that stupid smile of his, “Shishishi~ Torao looks funny when he’s mad” He grabbed his coffee and took a sip without asking, making a disgusted face before handing it back to its owner. “How can you drink that stuff!” 

The med student scowled and closed his laptop, sliding it in his leather satchel. “Because I like the taste, idiot.” Law grumbled, taking a sip of the offending drink. His mind wandered to how Luffy’s lips had been pressed where his now rested around the straw, a weird feeling pooled in his gut at the thought. He couldn’t tell if it was disgust of sharing the other’s germs or something else.   
The brunette just shrugged and flicked Law’s nose, chuckling at the reaction he received “Bitter just like you but, I like you!” Luffy then opted to steal his half eaten donut instead and shoved it in his mouth in one fell swoop. “You ready to go?” He got up, the question being more of an order. 

With a nod Law stood and gathered his trash, tossing it in the recycling bin as they walked away from the cafe, the two in step as they continued down the sidewalk. To his surprise Luffy ushered him towards a dinky lemon, probably a mid-90’s model. At first glance it was surprising to see a guy who came from such a well off family in a dinger but; on second thought, Luffy probably wasn’t a good driver so he doubted whoever funded the car wanted to lose big money on it. For a moment Law contemplated getting in the vehicle but the excited look Luffy flashed him forced Law to suck up his apprehension. 

\--

And right Law was, the entire ride to Luffy’s estate he was gripping the side of his seat as the straw hat drifted every curve, revving his engine til the niorette was sure it would burst. On the flip side they made it to the east suburbs outside of town within minutes. Law fled from the death trap the second the car came to a stop, sparking a cigarette to calm his racing heart. How had the kid survived this long with how he drove? 

As he took a moment to regain his senses his gaze traveled over the expansive estate. The home looked drastically different without a university worth of partygoers inside it. Gardens lush and trimmed lined every angle of the mansion, the fine marble glistened in the sunlight as colonies of ivy ran along the pillars carrying the weight of luxury. Law was taken aback by how different the home was from its owner. As he followed Luffy through the front door he took notice as to how out of place the guy looked. If anyone were to pass him on the street they would never be able to tell that he was so well off. Luffy was a simple man, that much Law knew for sure. He wore a faded pair of cut off shorts with some kind of scarf tied through the loops as an impromptu belt, an unbuttoned red cardigan which looked like it was borrowed from a girl and some ratty old sandals. He was the essence of insouciant, a carefree smile the topping on the cake that was Luffy. The only thing about the home that even reminded him of the brunette was a messy banner that hung from the middle balcony reading “The Thousand Sunny” with a weird sunflower lion looking thing below the lettering. The banner, like Luffy, was a stark contrast to the home. 

Luffy led him through the maze like halls of the home with practiced ease. Law couldn’t help but gawk at how posh his surroundings were having been slightly tipsy the first time he was here so he hadn’t paid much mind to the beautiful paintings and sculptures that tastefully filled the void of the massive hallways. Law was quietly impressed by the fact nothing seemed to be damaged by the frequent parties held here. One wouldn’t expect this place to be a castle of hedonism by night. Instead he felt as if he were a patron of a fine museum, admiring it’s many installations with the exception of the few rooms he passed that were obviously housing Luffy’s many friends. 

Law’s jaw almost dropped to the floor as they came to a massive library easily filled with over a thousand books but, that wasn’t even the most surprising part. The wall in front of him was a titanic sheet of glass revealing an exquisite blue ocean. He could see fish from all seas swimming in a replica barrier reef. Sharks swimming alongside remora, a school of angelfish, a few stray crustaceans skittering across the rocks as they cleaned the bottom of the tank and many more aquatic beauties he couldn’t quite name swam in circling patterns in the lush blue sea. 

It took Law back to a memory of being a child with his face against the glass and pointing to each fish that passed by, his father holding him on his knee as they viewed the display with gusto. The aquarium in town used to be a hotspot for his and his father’s ‘play days’ as he used to call it, his younger self enthralled by the array of aquatic life. As his ever enthusiastic father named off every fish that passed them by, as a child Law had believed his father to be a genius and moments at the aquarium just heightened that sense of childlike wonder he had for him.

He must have been smiling by the way the straw hat looked up to him as he drew the other from his memories “I knew Torao would like the library!” Luffy grabbed him by the hand, much to Law’s surprise, and dragged him to the center of the room, waving his free hand as he showed him the books that lined the towering mahogany shelves. “Smart guys like smart stuff like this, and you’re a really smart guy Torao!” The straw hat beamed up to him with that goofy grin that Law had come to admire.

All he could do was simply nod, still taking in the beauty of the aquatic library. Every time he drifted from the brunette, Luffy would inch that much closer, as if he was expecting something out of the man. Law was too busy filing through the shelves to notice how the straw hat stared at him. Intently watching how the inked olive toned fingers would brush along the spines of tomes and encyclopedias with a sense of reverence. It warmed Luffy’s heart to see the quiet man obviously fixated on something positive. Even though most of their friendship had been built on texting and the occasional call Luffy could see the man was hurting. In the same way Nami, Chopper and Robin once had been. He didn’t know much about Law but, Luffy was very perceptive when he wanted to be. Which was part of the reason he had pestered the man into coming over. He wanted to give Law happiness in the same way his friends did for him. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Luffy, Law picked out a book and took a seat on the down feather couch beside the tank. The straw hat sat down beside him and leaned in closer to see what Law had chosen. Words far too long for his taste and images of the human body was what greeted him. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the pick, but he was somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t understand the first thing that this book was talking about. Regardless, he was still elated to see the serene expression on the dark man’s sharp, handsome features. How his silver eyes savored every word, the slight quirk of his lips as he mused to himself over something written on the page and the way he gradually relaxed into the plush seat, rolling the tension off of his shoulders. This, this was why Luffy had invited him over. To give the mysterious man a sense of peace. 

Though Law’s features were intoxicating, Luffy turned his gaze to the page as to not creep out the man. Instead he tried to read along but found himself bored within moments. He sighed and rested his head on Law’s bicep, nuzzling into the soft fabric of the dark sweatshirt he wore. “Read to me Torao.” Luffy mumbled into his jacket, missing the way a blush flowered over Law’s tanned skin. 

“Read medical journals to you?” Law quirked an eyebrow to which Luffy nodded, not looking up from the page in front of them. With a sigh Law flipping the page as he adjusted to better fit the brunette against his side. Damn he shouldn’t be doing this. Getting close to anyone always spelled trouble but, the warmth of another person was something that deep down, he craved. The way Luffy nuzzled into his arm made him feel things he hadn’t felt in years. Law convinced himself that this was purely platonic, that he was just so deprived of human touch that he was reading into this far too much. Normal people were close to their friends right? He would sleep against Bepo’s round stomach when they were younger and exhausted from a day playing at the local park. This was no different, Law chided to himself. He was just deprived of human contact was all. 

A velvety baritone filled the quiet room as he began reading aloud, the two enraptured by the read. Law, entranced by every word printed, absorbing the knowledge like a flower unveiling its petals to the morning sun. Reading with reverence as he expanded his knowledge. Luffy, curled into his side, looking at the diagrams and graphs as he took in the silky voice explaining every foreign concept in detail and simplicity even he could understand. Unlike Law, he had never been one to enjoy a good read. He much preferred words coming to life on a silver screen, to see the action instead of just imagining it. Yet with Law, he could stand to listen to the dull words of the medical textbook. That sultry voice could make anything sound interesting, bringing a sense of seduction to the most monotonous words. Hell, if Law had been his professor Luffy would probably have an A in whatever class he taught. For once in his life, the straw hat didn’t mind sitting still. 

They laid on the couch for hours, reading through the tome of information. Every now and then the straw hat would ask a question to which Law would expertly reply, or he would point out a fish passing overhead, drawing the older man’s attention away from their read. Eventually Luffy fell asleep against Law, the med student didn’t mind though. He would continue to read aloud nonetheless, his voice a serene lullaby to the other. The older man felt himself growing more and more relaxed with each passing page until he reached the end of the book. 

With a satisfied sigh he gazed down to the sleeping brunette against his side. The prized straw hat lay neatly by Luffy’s side as he snored against Law’s bicep, a bit of drool falling from his plush open lips onto the fabric of his sweatshirt. He admired the soft features of the younger’s face, how the water reflected winding silver strands over his limp form, causing Law’s eyes to travel over the slim yet surprisingly built frame. He really was something to look at, it was all Law could do to admire the sleeping brunette. The way Luffy clung to him in the same way Law’s cat, Tang, did. It was endearing in a way that he didn’t want to name. 

Dark curtains of eyelashes parted to reveal matching hazel iris’ as Luffy groggily awoke, offering Law a lazy smile as he sat up and stretched his arms high to the ceiling before wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I want meat.” 

With that, the moment was broken, Luffy was back to his energetic self within seconds. The brunette stood and stretched once more, popping his knuckles with that trademark grin of his as he put his hat back on. “Grab whatever books you wanna take with you Torao!” he waves a hand dismissively before trotting to the door, not waiting for Law to catch up. “I’m gonna be in the kitchen! Sanji should be off of work by now! Just go down the hall and take two lefts.” And with that, the straw hat was gone. Leaving Law alone in the expansive library. 

After choosing a few books off of the shelves Law tucked his finds in the leather satchel on his hip and took one last look at the beautiful aquatic life before following after the brunette. The home was still daunting to him but, thankfully the wafting breeze of delicious cuisine lead him to the kitchen. 

With only one wrong turn Law found himself standing in an industrial style kitchen, two walls lined with expensive cooking tools from an immaculate set of paring knives to stainless steel strainers. A large rosewood table across from the kitchen was set for ten with fine silverware, china and crystal glasses atop a lovely ornate rug, accenting the lovely artwork framed along the walls.

Luffy sat at the bar opposing the dining area chatting up a blonde of whom he had not encountered yet. The man busy frying some kind of meat as he swatted Luffy’s hands away, this must be the “Sanji” Luffy had referred to. The tall man fumed over his cooking as a lit cigarette hung from his lips. Law absently wondered if ash ever ended up in his food. The man was obviously an expert at his trade, balancing his attention between three frying pans, a bowl of rice, cutting seaweed wrappers and pulling a roast out of the oven but the cigarette between his lips while he did so? That couldn’t be sanitary. 

“Get your meat and get out! I have to cook for the gorgeous ladies tonight!” Sanji hissed, slapping a slab of roasted ham on a platter in front of Luffy, his aqua eyes dark with frustration. 

The straw hat grinned wildly and took a bite out of the ham with his bare teeth which cause Law to gawk at the unabashed display. No untisils, just hands and his face buried in the slab of meat. He could only imagine how fun Luffy was at formal dinners. “Sure, sure Sanji. We all know you’re cooking for Zoro.” He snickered with a full mouth of food.

Sanji halted his prep on the rice balls in his hands and kicked Luffy square on the jaw from over the counter. “I wouldn’t feed that dog my left nut!” 

Unfazed Luffy simply grinned wider and chuckled “Yeah I bet you’d rather him eat your ass out.” The blonde fumed at the remark throwing pots and pans at a dodging Luffy who had a shit eating grin on his face and a whole ham tucked under his arm like a *football. 

“You fucker-!” The frenchman took notice to Law standing awkwardly in the doorway, watching the comically violent display. “Oh I didn’t know we had a guest.” Sanji bows slightly, immediately getting his act together. “My apologies for the childish display. Give me a moment and I will prepare you some dinner.” 

“Don’t worry about Sanji, Torao! He just gets upset whenever someone calls out his crush. Come! Sit, sit!” The straw hat shrugged off the display as if it were as natural as breathing air as the blonde grumbles a denial of the statement. 

Feeling slightly shocked and out of place Law simply did as his host commanded, picking up the pans that were thrown before taking a seat and handing them to Sanji. The blonde seemed to have reeled his anger in as he focused on finishing dinner, chatting with the pair about his day at work, asking inquiring about Law’s life as well which the latter effectively dodged. The cook didn’t seem to mind Law’s quiet nature as Luffy made up for his silence a thousand times over. 

Law absently wondered if Sanji was the blonde boy on the painting in the foyer and if he was, where did the french accent come from? Maybe he studied abroad or something. He decided not to comment as it wasn’t that relevant. Instead he patiently waited for the food Sanji so expertly crafted. The smell alone was so enticing his stomach grumbled in anticipation and within minutes a piping box of delicious looking chicken basquaise with a side of crepe du fromage. Though Law wasn’t a bread person he could certainly appreciate the artismal craft in front of him. “This looks delicious, thank you.” He murmurs in gratitude, making the cook beam with satisfaction. 

With a smile Sanji lit another cigarette before washing his hands. “Well I’m the sous chef at Baratie so it better taste as good as it looks.” He chuckled, taking a quick drag, “Otherwise Zeff would kick my ass.” 

“How are you able to stand cooking when you’re off the clock?” Law wondered out loud, as he took a bite of the sauteed chicken, amazed by the way that the seasoned meat practically melted on his tongue. 

Luffy giggled from around his hunk of meat and Sanji smiled softly, “It’s my passion of course. I’d cook in my sleep if my body allowed me to.” The man leaned against the marble counter as he watched the pair eat, having already plated the rest of the meal for the others of the home. “With this guy,” He pointed his thumb to Luffy “I probably will be able to cook in my sleep on day.” 

The med student couldn’t help but chuckle at the remark, watching how Luffy devoured literally, a whole ham by himself. Where did all of that food go? “I can see that.” 

Before he could even begin to eat the delectable box in front of him Luffy grabbed him by his hood and dragged him off of the stool he was sitting on, “C’mon Torao! The stars are out now!”

Law inwardly groaned but, he was used to being dragged around against his will. He conceded and grabbed his box of food, which he noted seemed to be prepared for eating on the go. Perhaps Luffy did this often? All he knew was now he was forced into stargazing with the eccentric brunette. He offered Sanji another utterance of thanks before being toted off by the smaller man.   
\--

A rough bout of scaling the ivy along ‘The Thousand Sunny’ -Luffy as had dubbed-, a panic attack or two and possibly the best meal he had ever eaten later; Law sat next to Luffy gazing into the starry night. Beautiful midnight violet stood uncontrollably freckled by glimmers of constellations he grasped his memory to recall while they lay side by side. The spring air was a warm welcome in comparison to what it had been for months on end, just comfortable enough to sit outside and enjoy the darkness that enveloped them yet slightly chilly enough to remind him of the body his mind resided in. His companion spoke of anything and everything as they picked out choice stars to fill their own images in the sky. Law was pleasantly surprised by how focused Luffy could be when he wanted to be. The man was more than what one would assume at face value, so much more. 

“Hey Torao?” Luffy pulled him from his thoughts, looking over to the older man as he rested his head against the pillow they had brought up to the roof. “Why do you always look so sad?” 

Law quirks a brow, unseen in the darkness. “What do you mean?” Law didn’t like when people prodded into his life. 

“Well, I mean.” Luffy paused, as if deep in thought. “I’ve seen you at school before we met at Bellamy’s place. You were in my academic success class last semester. I was failing two classes so they made me take it but, you were one of the people in there that actually took it just to be a good student.”

Law pondered for a moment, vaguely recalling a man with a similar hat that was always running late and it suddenly clicked. “We were in a group for a powerpoint presentation on study skills.” the med student confirmed, remembering how he ended up doing most of the powerpoint with a classmate named Kid while Luffy slept.

He could hear the straw hat nod. “You always looked so sad and stressed -you still do- and I always wanted to be your friend. I could see you had so much pain inside that you tried to keep to yourself but, I noticed.” 

Before he could deny this Luffy continued “So when I saw you at Bellamy’s, I jumped at the chance for us to be friends. I was so excited when you showed up to the party!” Law could practically see Luffy’s smile in his mind. “There’s something special about you Torao. I knew it the second I saw you.” A soft chuckle lifted from the younger man’s lips. “I knew I wanted you in my life, the same way I felt when I met Zoro a long time ago. The way it started with all my crew I guess.” Luffy rolled over to face Law, just barely able to make out the sharp angles of his face and wild curls of the med student’s hair. “But you’re special.” 

Law’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at the sentiment, Luffy looked to him with a soft smile that seemed foreign on the other’s cheery features. A smile that reminded him so very much of his father. He had never heard such words from another person before. Sure he loved his friends and his friends in turn but, even Bepo had never said such heartfelt words to him like this. He considered Bepo to be his best friend but, here Luffy was saying such things and they had barely known each other a month. Things that made Law feel things he had forgotten his heart was capable of after years of loneliness and sorrow. Luffy made him question so much about himself, the guy made him wish even more that he lived another life. To be a genuine part in this radiant sunflower’s garden of companions. The brunette was unlike anyone he had ever met, intoxicating in such a way that was uniquely Luffy. Nothing else could describe it. He had risked getting a burner just to speak to the other on a whim and here he was being told such things. Law strained his eyes to look deeply into the others, the two staring at one another for what seemed like years. He wished he could convey all of these things out loud to the straw hat. How he was forcing Law to question the walls he locked himself behind.

It was in this moment, Law decided he made the right decision in taking a risk such whim. 

Luffy was worth it. 

It scared the shit out of him. 

But he was worth it. 

Panic crept up his spine at the thought of the risk he had put Luffy in, himself in, by befriending him but, he couldn’t bring himself to ruin this moment. Instead he opted to push the fear to the back of his mind. 

“Well here I am.” He coughed, sitting up to dig in his pocket for a cigarette before lighting it up, his silver eyes trained on the dancing flame of his lighter. Watching as the violent red and yellow dimmed into a molten violet light sucked into the void of the night. “What about you? Why do you feel the need to rescue people?” His voice having a bit of unanticipated venom as he exhaled his first drag, slumping his shoulders. 

Luffy lifts himself up and crossed his legs, snatching the stoge from him to take a puff himself. “I don’t really wanna save people. I’m not a hero or some shit. People like you just interest me.” He sighs out the smoke in his lungs, rolling the cancer stick between his fingers as he watches the ember burn. “But I guess I have my own problems too, my therapist taught me that. Psychology and all that yada yada.” Luffy hands the stick back to his companion. “There’s a void I gotta fill Makino, my therapist, said. When I was a little kid, after my mom died my dad made us all go to therapy. She said I fill the void with friends. She’s probably right”

A sense of empathy made Law nod, listening to Luffy continue as he sucked down nicotine. 

“It didn’t help my older brother Ace but, my other brother Sabo seemed to turn out good enough.” He sighed before shaking his head. So Sanji and Chopper weren’t his brothers? Law was glad he hadn’t asked, given how Luffy’s demeanor shifted at the subject. 

“Ace died two years ago, OD’d out of the blue. He was always a ‘problem child’ by my father’s standards. My dad never really was the same after my mom died is what Ace would say. Sabo was always his favorite, he was always the responsible one of the three of us. He took after my dad a lot, so I guess Ace took after my mom. I didn’t know her well since she died when I was three. Ace would talk about her all the time though. I think most of his problems came from her passing away.” Luffy shook his head before leaning up to look at the stars once more. “After Ace died my dad just kinda lost it. Not like, in a crazy way. He just kinda lost his emotions. He left on business to europe the day after Ace’s funeral and Sabo was right behind him a few months later when he graduated uni.”

“Sorry about that.” Law muttered his condolences, not really sure what more to say. 

Luffy shrugged and smiled up to him, his soft features highlighted by the moonlight. “It’s no big deal. I have awesome friends now! Friends I wouldn’t have found if they were around. Plus I get to live with them all too! My dad never comes around so he doesn’t know or probably care that I let my crew live here.” He leaned to rest his head on Law’s shoulder, drawing closer to the man as the breeze picked up from their perch on the roof. “I have plenty of awesome people in my life. It wouldn’t be the same if all that shitty stuff hadn’t happened, though I still miss Ace I wouldn’t change anything about my life.” 

Stunned wasn’t even a good enough word to describe how Law felt. He had no idea Luffy had been through so much. How he didn’t let the negative phase him. It was something he truly admired about the younger man, something he envied. “You’re stronger than a lot of people, Luffy.” He murmured, leaning down to gain a better glimpse of the straw hat’s soft features. 

The brunette laughed so hard their noses bumped, his normal demeanor returning as their faces crept closer. “I just wanna make people happy. I’ll fight to the death for any of my friends, that includes you Torao.” Law’s face heated at their close proximity. The way their breath mingled. How the sides of Luffy’s eyes wrinkled with a jovial toothy grin. 

“Yah. You too Straw Hat.” He muttered. Drunk on the feeling of Luffy being so close, like a fine wine that was so intoxicating one couldn’t put the glass down. The younger man had a way of crawling underneath his skin in all of the right ways. Law could feel the iron walls of his heart warping under the heat of the moment. 

Luffy was certainly someone worth fighting for. 

 

 

\---

* The american kind of football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think about this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all like how their relationship is progressing :)


	5. Halp

I'm so sorry for not updating recently. I went on vacation with my mother (who I haven't talked to in over a year) and it really fucked with my depression. Please know I'm doing my best to push out another chapter! I just end up deleting them bc it doesn't end up how I want it

I'm having a really bad bout of depression and anxiety. Writers block is hitting me hard right now, if anyone would be open to an rp or giving me some tips of beating writers block I would greatly appreciate the help! You can message me at savvy-bean on tumblr or email me at savvy.aaron@gmail. I'm on that extra shot of depresso espresso rn


End file.
